


Lust Holds My Hand

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck no va a dejar que olvide lo que pasó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Holds My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> _Enero 2009_

Chuck se apoyaba contra la puerta de su limusina a la salida del colegio, con esa mirada de absoluta indiferencia hacia el mundo; esa que significaba ‘no me importáis lo suficiente como para despreciaros’. Era una mirada que utilizaba mucho más de lo habitual, últimamente.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la muerte de su padre. El alcohol, las drogas, los problemas… todo eso era de esperar. Lo nuevo era esto, Chuck esperando a alguien a la salida del colegio. Chuck esperando a Dan Humphrey a la salida del colegio. Cuando Dan salió al fin, colocándose la mochila sobre el hombro y buscando su billete de metro en el bolsillo, él le frenó. 

–Humphrey.

Dan trató de fingir que no le había oído, como se había acostumbrado a hacer esa última semana. Pero al pasar a su lado él le agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarle.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó, tratando de soltarse, pero sólo consiguió que Chuck apretara más fuerte.

–Estudiemos juntos para el examen de química.

–Yo no tengo química.

–Yo tengo suficiente por los dos.

Dan bufó y se zafó de él, pero Chuck volvió a agarrarle de la muñeca.

–Déjame en paz.

–¿Déjame en paz? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

–No tengo tiempo para prepararme las frases ingeniosas antes de salir de casa, Chuck. Déjame en paz.

–A veces se me olvida por qué me caes tan mal –confesó Chuck, con media sonrisa muy fuera de lugar–. Y entonces abres la boca.

–Ya está bien –se desesperó Dan–. ¿Qué coño quieres?

Él se acercó a su oído y bajó la voz.

–Estoy tratando de que te metas en mi limusina, pero me lo pones difícil.

–Chuck, no…

–Y me encanta que me lo pongan difícil, así es mucho más divertido.

–Chuck –trató de frenarle–, déjalo. Pasó una vez, no debería volver a pasar.

–Que no deba no quiere decir que no vaya a...

–No. Fue un error. –Le miró a los ojos cargados se suficiencia–. Claramente.

–¿Por qué fue un error? ¿Porque te gustó demasiado?

–No.

–Porque ahora lo recuerdas por las noches. Porque deberías pensar en Serena cuando te metes la mano bajo los pantalones, no es mí.

–Cállate.

–¿Es eso?

Hacía frío, y las palabras de Chuck se convertían en vaho en el aire.

–Joder, cállate.

–Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez. Vamos a hacerlo, para poder dejar de fantasear sobre ello. –Chuck se había ido acercando, y ahora estaban mucho más cerca de lo que era socialmente aceptable para dos personas que se odiaban mutuamente. –No soy de los que se niegan algo que les apetece sólo porque esté mal. Me encantan las cosas que están mal. Entra en el coche.

–No puedo hacer esto –se dijo en voz alta. No debía, y estaba seguro de que tampoco debería querer. Y sin embargo… Pensaba en él de verdad. Dan, el chico sensible y cabal se dejaba atrapar por fantasías nocturnas (y a veces diurnas) en las que Chuck le asaltaba de esta misma forma. En las que él se resistía pero acababa cediendo. En las que terminaban en su suite haciendo cosas que hasta unos días antes no se le habían pasado nunca por la cabeza.

–Si sigues jadeando de esa manera voy a tener que besarte, y no creo que quieras que lo vea todo el colegio. –Le soltó el brazo y abrió la puerta de la limusina. –Entra en el coche.

Dan dudó un momento, mirando a derecha e izquierda, sopesando sus opciones antes de elegir la única que tenía algún sentido en ese momento. Y entró, o más bien cayó inevitablemente dentro de la limusina, porque el aliento caliente y dulce de Chuck rozaba la piel de su cuello y le hacía difícil respirar, y hacía que sus manos se cerraran en puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponían blancos para evitar empujarle contra el capó del coche y besarle con la rabia y el deseo contenido de todas las noches sin dormir tratando de no pensar en él.

Estaba jodido. 

Porque había un millón de razones para no pensar en él, porque era Chuck Bass y no podía contar las veces que había querido partirle la cara en los últimos dos años. Porque él era Dan Humphrey y era mejor que todo eso. Mejor que Chuck y mejor que esa mala copia de sí mismo, el adolescente cachondo que se encontró con los labios de Chuck contra los suyos y su espalda contra el asiento de cuero y sus manos agarrando la tela del uniforme a manos llenas.

No hablaron. Chuck no tenía observaciones mordaces que hacer, Dan no tenía comentarios sarcásticos con los que replicar. Eso sólo les habría recordado lo mala idea que era todo eso. Era preferible mantener la boca ocupada con otras cosas; como otra boca. 

No recordaba lo que era besar a Chuck. Lo había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza que la cinta ya estaba distorsionada. Era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Era lo que Adán y Eva sintieron al comer del árbol prohibido, o algo así, si la fruta prohibida estuviera hecha de sexo puro y sin adulterar. Besar a Chuck era lo más parecido a follar que había hecho sin quitarse los pantalones. No sabía exactamente qué era, porque no era de esas personas que estaban por todas partes, como si tuvieran quince manos (Serena era una de esas), ni de las que le hacían sentir en casa cuando le besaban. Era como si se colara bajo su piel, como si fuera algo frío y metálico clavándosele en el pecho y dejándole sin respiración un momento. Hacía que le flaquearan las rodillas.

La limusina les llevó, sin que se dieran cuenta, a través de las calles de Manhattan hasta la entrada de servicio del Hotel Palace. Era como si el chófer hubiera hecho eso un millón de veces antes. Recoger a alguien, subir el cristal insonorizado, esperar en el parking a que Chuck acabara con él (ella, normalmente era un ‘ella’) y luego llevarle de vuelta a casa. Gracias por tus servicios, la familia Bass agradece tu colaboración.

Eso era lo que Dan debería de estar pensando; sería muy típico de Dan. En cambio, lo único coherente que pudo formular su mente fue ‘ _ChuckohjoderChuckChuckjoder_ ’, que no fue de gran ayuda. Ni coherente.

La puerta se abrió. Lo justo para que quedara constancia de que habían llegado a su destino, no lo suficiente como para que se pudiera ver el interior de la limusina desde fuera. (Realmente estaba todo demasiado ensayado.)

En ese momento, Dan debería haber sido capaz de separar los labios de los de Chuck, abrocharse la camisa y ponerse en pie sin caer redondo al suelo. No se creía capaz ni de hacer sólo lo primero. Por suerte (o por desgracia; más bien por desgracia, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era bueno o malo desde hacía un buen rato) Chuck sí pudo hacerlo. Se separó como si le diera pereza, lánguidamente, y salió del coche. Dejó a Dan medio descamisado, recostado en el asiento de cuero y jadeante como una colegiala cachonda, que es básicamente lo que se sentía en ese momento. Un poco sucio, un poco utilizado, muy vulnerable. Decir que no le gustaba sería mentir.

Ese era el momento de salir del coche. No debería haber sido tan difícil, pero esos pantalones no eran tan estrechos unos minutos antes. Chuck sonrió. No fue una buena sonrisa, fue suficiente y ladeada. La típica sonrisa que, en otro momento, le habría hecho darse cuenta de que no era una buena idea en absoluto.

Dan siguió a Chuck a un par de pasos, en silencio. Un pasillo, una puerta, un ascensor con llave, otro pasillo, otro ascensor hasta el último piso. Él giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Era un camino incómodo, porque había demasiada gente como para poder parar a mitad del pasillo y empujarle contra el extintor colgado en la pared y colarle la mano entre las piernas hasta hacerle gritar, pero no la suficiente como para escapar aprovechando la confusión de la marabunta, como le recomendaba su sentido común, la parte racional de su cerebro. La otra parte, esa que realmente ni sabía que tenía, le gritaba ‘ _fóllamefóllamefóllame_ ’. Y gritaba tan alto que empezaron a dolerle los tímpanos.

La llave giró una, dos veces. Una suite, una cama, un millón de cosas entre la puerta y ella. Dan se las clavó todas en la espalda cuando Chuck le agarró del bajo de la camisa y tiró de él; y le besó, y los dos se precipitaron juntos, sin separarse ni un milímetro, contra la lámpara y la mesa y la pared y ese jarrón que por poco se cae y la pared de nuevo. Los dos tiraron y empujaron y se clavaron las uñas en la carne. Porque los hombres son así, son violentos, y sus mandíbulas son fuertes como las de perros de presa, y están habituados a tener el control, o eso les gustaba creer a ellos, porque entonces se movían por impulsos totalmente ajenos a ellos mismos y a todo lo que conocían.

La cara de Chuck era suave. Tanto que Dan creyó podría lamerla si no hubiera sido tan raro. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde qué usaba para afeitarse, porque era realmente estupendo. Sabía que la suya no era así, porque esa mañana no se había afeitado, pero a Chuck no pareció importarle. No pareció importarle nada, ninguno de esos pequeños detalles que a él le revolucionaban el mundo. La barba, la cintura y la cadera (o la ausencia de ellas), eso que presionaba contra su ingle que juraría que no era suyo. No lo era, porque también notaba el suyo (su polla, la suya y la de Chuck) palpitando al lado. Todas esas cosas le recordaban que Chuck era un hombre, y que había algo en su mundo, una especie de brújula sexual en su mente, que daba vueltas sin saber dónde pararse. Chuck no parecía preocupado por eso. Chuck nunca parecía preocuparse por nada.

–¿Lo has hecho antes? –preguntó Dan.

–¿Qué?

–Esto. Con un tío.

–Contigo.

–¿Sólo conmigo?

Chuck no se molestó en contestar. Le besó, y pareció decir “sí, sólo contigo, no te sientas tan especial por ello”. No preguntó si también era su primera vez, porque debía de ser obvio que Dan no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Vamos a ir despacio –dijo. Y Dan no supo si significaba “vamos a ir despacio, tranquilo” o “vamos a ir despacio porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que te corras aún”. Dan pensó que estaba bien que él supiera cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de un tío. Era un alivio que supiera de primera mano que cuando el cuerpo dice ‘hasta aquí’ es que es hasta ahí. Pero a esas alturas era un poco tarde para empezar a ir despacio.

Se sorprendió pensando en esa como la primera vez con Chuck. Si estás borracho no cuenta, se dijo. Claro que era preferible olvidar aquella primera vez. No creía que ninguno de los dos pudiera sentirse especialmente orgulloso de su actuación. El alcohol y el sexo no deberían mezclarse; lo leyó en la Cosmo de su hermana. Pensar en Jenny en ese momento era raro, porque Chuck estaba quitándole los pantalones. Y los calzoncillos. Y no recordaba cuándo le había quitado la camisa. Odiaba esa costumbre suya de desvariar en los momentos más inapropiados.

–¿Quieres que…? –no dijo ‘te desnude’ porque de repente sonaba tremendamente gay. Chuck se rió.

–Puedo yo solo.

–Bueno, yo también podía yo solo.

–Nadie lo diría. 

Se quitó la chaqueta con calma y la tiró sobre un sillón, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa deliberadamente lento. Dan se acercó a él y le ayudó a desvestirse con impaciencia, porque había llegado a ese punto en el que necesitaba tocarle y que le tocara y sentir su calor y el olor de su piel, que era un poco como de madera cara y tabaco de liar mezclado con crema hidratante de La Mer. Además, se sentía como un depravado ahí parado, totalmente desnudo, mirándole. No necesitaba eso, ya era todo suficientemente raro.

Sus dedos se enredaban al pelearse con los botones. Es curioso cómo puedes estar totalmente desnudo besando a alguien como si no hubiera un mañana, y el simple gesto de dos manos rozándose parece mucho más íntimo que todo eso.

Se miraron desnudos por primera vez, y Dan no estaba preparado para darse cuenta de que puede que le gustara eso. Era algo que tendría que plantearse más adelante, por qué le gustaba ver a Chuck desnudo. Puede que fuera porque sabía que su… ( _Dan, estás a punto de follar con un tío, va siendo hora de que aprendas a llamar a las cosas por su nombre_ ). Su polla. Él era el que se la había puesto dura a Chuck Bass, y se sentía extrañamente orgulloso. Si esa no era la prueba definitiva de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal, en el sentido técnico de la palabra, no sabía qué lo era.

–¿Y ahora?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuál es el plan?

–El plan –contestó Chuck, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y empujándole sobre la cama–. No sé, no hay plan.

Eso no estaba bien. Los planes estaban bien. No tener planes sólo conducía al desastre.

Se colocó sobre él y volvió a besarle. A Chuck le gustaba besarle. A Dan también le gustaba cuando lo hacía Chuck. Y, además, le gustaba que Chuck tuviera suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para lamerse la palma de la mano y con ella envolver la polla de Dan, sin más miramientos. Sin pensar las cosas dos veces. Dan siempre pensaba demasiado las cosas.

–Deja de pensar, Humphrey.

–Vale.

Y, vale, no necesitó pensar mucho más. O más bien no pudo. No es como si fuera la primera persona que le hacía eso ( _la cuarta, de hecho; la quinta si cuenta esa vez totalmente fortuita_ ), pero esto fue totalmente distinto.

Esto fue Chuck Bass, sobrio y desnudo sobre él, masturbándole y besándole y con la piel ardiendo bajo sus manos. Y era mucho mejor que Chuck Bass borracho y apestando a alcohol y a medio vestir, y eso que eso fue mucho mejor que nada de lo que hubiera tenido antes. Así que esto era el tipo de cosa que hace que se te funda el cerebro.

Chuck separó los labios de los de Dan, y éste se quejó con un suave gemido buscando su boca otra vez. No la encontró, porque él ya estaba deslizándose hacia abajo en la cama, suavemente pero con decisión.

–¿Qué haces?

–Te la voy a chupar. ¿Te parece bien?

–Sí, claro –musitó.

Pero a esas alturas Chuck ya se había humedecido los labios y estaba lamiéndole con la lengua pausadamente desde la base hasta la punta. No parecía dudar, pero lo hacía lento como si tuvieran un millón de años. No sabía si era así a propósito para enloquecerle o sólo su manera de familiarizarse con el terreno, pero cubrió cada milímetro de piel de saliva hasta llevar a Dan al delirio.

Dan se planteó suplicar. “Ya, hazlo ya, por favor, joder, Chuck, hazlo ya.”

Chuck sonrió, y esta vez la sonrisa fue más real, como si le hubiera oído pensar y le hubiera hecho mucha gracia de verdad. A lo mejor es que Dan lo dijo en voz alta.

Trazó un par de círculos con la punta de la lengua.

–Oh, joder.

Los labios se abrieron y el aliento caliente rozó la piel húmeda y Dan casi gimió. Por fin se cerraron en torno a la polla de Dan y él se tapó la cara con las manos, casi avergonzado de estar disfrutando tanto. Y sorprendido porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que, joder, Chuck Bass se la estaba chupando. Y avergonzado otra vez. Porque para él el sexo significaba algo, era algo poderoso y digno de respeto, una fuerza de la naturaleza como el amor o el odio o el Capitán Planeta. Y compartir eso con Chuck no tenía sentido; porque no le quería, ni le odiaba, ni sentía algo más que una leve incomodidad y desagrado y puede que algo de lástima cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, era algo más animal que humano, pero estaba demasiado bien como para no sentirse mal por ello. 

Chuck era bueno. Y no bueno como “es su primera vez, no está mal”. Era mejor que Serena ( _que era la única que se lo había hecho antes_ ). Y era tan bueno porque aprendía rápido. Aprendió que Dan emitía un gemido ronco cada vez que se ayudaba con la mano, y estudió la frecuencia de los gruñidos amortiguados y _joderes_ para saber cómo tocarle y dónde poner la lengua y el lugar exacto en el que se dibujaba la línea entre el placer y el dolor (que con Dan estaba un poco más allá de lo normal, descubrió Chuck).

Y, joder, Dan no estaba muy seguro de qué le estaba haciendo pero lo hacía muy bien. Debía de ser un talento natural para el sexo, porque lo hacía sin pensar y le salía tan fácil como si hubiera hecho un master en chupar pollas. Y supuso que una reputación como la suya no se creaba sola, así que realmente era bueno. Era un poco preocupante porque en algún momento él tendría que devolverlo y no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a empezar, y habría dientes y ruidos raros y algún tipo de reflejo faríngeo y sería todo incómodo en general.

Le sacó de su boca con un chasquido húmedo.

–¿Qué pasa?

( _¿Sabes, Dan? Te la están chupando [excepcionalmente bien, si se me permite opinar], así que lo menos que puedes hacer es centrarte un poco, en vez de pensar en los problemas del aparato digestivo superior._ )

–Nada.

–¿Es demasiado? –Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que estuviera haciendo algo mal. La confianza que tenía Chuck Bass en sus habilidades era algo digno de ser estudiado. 

–Has dicho que íbamos a ir despacio.

Se le escapó una sonrisa un poco condescendiente. Probablemente, para Chuck eso era ir despacio.

–No tienes por qué hacerme nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

–No es eso. Es que –trató de excusarse–… vale, sí, es eso totalmente.

–No me importa.

–Pero me educaron para ser agradecido.

–Yo soy muy maleducado –y con eso y algo que probablemente fuera una sonrisa cargada de maldad, volvió a aplicar su lengua y sus labios suavemente, como tratando de aprenderse sus formas, y volvió a recorrer cada milímetro como diciendo ‘¿es esto suficientemente despacio para ti?’

Demasiado despacio. Se le ocurrió que, comparado con esa tortura de última generación que le estaba practicando, la velocidad no tenía nada de malo. Se mordió los labios y se cubrió los ojos con las manos otra vez.

–¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer por mí?

Dan gruñó. No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. Sólo quería gritarle ‘no pares ahora, joder’.

–Deja de contenerte y gime. No me voy a asustar.

Y cuando Chuck abrió la boca y se lo tragó hasta el fondo, él gimió. Y, aunque aún trataba de evitarlo ( _o de controlarlo al menos para conservar unas miguitas de dignidad_ ), era escandaloso y jadeaba y no era capaz de mantenerse en silencio aunque nada de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, y no eran más que sonidos guturales y sílabas perdidas y todo regado con palabras malsonantes. Eso a Chuck parecía encantarle, porque cada vez chupaba y lamía y succionaba con más entusiasmo. Y hundía las uñas en el interior de sus muslos y Dan siseaba de dolor y luego decía algo entrecortadamente que Chuck no alcanzaba a comprender, pero sabía que era bueno. Y a veces Chuck tenía que coger aire un segundo y reprimir alguna risa que habría arruinado el momento para Dan si hubiera sido capaz de oírlas sobre sus balbuceos incoherentes. Realmente, no debería pasárselo tan bien haciendo eso.

–Oh, Dios, Chuck. Jo–der.

–No lo evites.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero que te corras.

–¿Ahora?

Su risotada resonó en la suite mientras cerraba su mano en torno a él y comenzaba a masturbarle furiosamente.

–No, no, aún no, aún…

Pero no acabó la frase. Con dos últimas sacudidas explotó sobre su propio abdomen con un gemido grave que parecía salir de un lugar mucho más profundo que su garganta; la respiración entrecortada y las manos agarrotadas de agarrarse a las sábanas con tanta fuerza.

El orgasmo no era el tipo de cosa que se sentía cómodo compartiendo con nadie, y mucho menos con Chuck Bass; y esta ya era la segunda vez en una semana. Era justo ese momento mientras recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco normal en el que la realidad le golpeaba como un mazo y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

( _Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ )

Chuck era ajeno a todos esos pensamientos oscuros. Seguía tumbado entre sus piernas apoyado sobre los codos, y le miraba como quien mira un documental, fascinado. Eso lo hacía todo cien veces más incómodo, y como un millón de veces más perturbador. Chuck recorrió con un dedo las pegajosas formas blancas sobre la piel de Dan, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta le tenía encima de nuevo, con las manos en su cadera, repasándolas con la punta de la lengua y relamiéndose los labios hasta dejarle limpio; y él tenía los dedos entre su pelo.

–Chuck, eres… –¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que era tan bueno y le ponía tanto y de una manera tan irracional que pensaba que todo esto, caer en la tentación, había sido un terrible error? Porque no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir sin la boca de Chuck alrededor de su polla el resto de su vida.

–Ya. –Chuck trepó de nuevo por su cuerpo y le besó. Fue un beso sucio y exigente, y Dan tardó un segundo en poder devolvérselo. Pero se lo devolvió, con mucha lengua, con una parte de deseo y otra de mala leche, de ‘por qué me haces esto a mí, hijo de puta’. Y reconocer su sabor en la boca de otro le proporcionaba algún tipo de placer extraño, le provocaba una reacción de macho que rara vez tenía (sólo cuando ganaba al Scrabble o había bebido demasiadas cervezas) y que desde luego no le gustaba, pero aún así gruñó como un animal defendiendo su territorio. Pero esa reacción sólo duraba un par de segundos, hasta que se daba cuenta de que sólo era una víctima de sus pasiones más primarias.

–Eres un gilipollas –jadeó–, deja de reírte.

Y él volvió a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y le besó como él hacía, algo que Dan había comenzado a denominar ‘violarle el cerebro’, porque estaba convencido de que cuando Chuck le besaba le despojaba de todo tipo de voluntad propia. Pero era más que eso; se colaba entre sus huesos y tras sus ojos y entre los mechones de su pelo, y le besaba con todo el cuerpo, apretándose contra él y aferrándose a su piel como si tuviera miedo de caerse. O de que se escapara.

Su erección ya se había esfumado, pero la de Chuck seguía bien patente, golpeando contra él cada vez que se movían, y no parecía querer hacer nada al respecto. Estaba seguro de que era todo prepotencia, todo ‘puedo estar así todo el día, yo no necesito suplicar por ello’, pero era más agresivo y más dominante, y gruñía cuando le mordía el cuello. Chuck coló la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos mientras repasaba la silueta de sus hombros con los dedos. La suave piel sobre el hueso de la cadera contra la de él, su cuerpo amoldándose contra el de Dan, que estaba hecho todo de esquinas, sus dedos rozando el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca cuando le tomó del cuello para hacer el beso más profundo.

Y empezaba a ser desesperante que sólo fuera eso, porque Chuck debería ser el que le dijera qué hacer, aunque probablemente (o eso le gustaba pensar) estuviera exactamente igual de confuso que él, aunque no lo dejara traslucir. 

–Vale, ¿y ahora qué? –consiguió articular Dan cuando liberó su lengua un segundo.

–Tú dirás.

Dan tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo sonó tímido y un poco avergonzado.

–Quiero que me folles.

A Chuck le pilló por sorpresa, y su sonrisa se tornó peligrosa. Estaban muy cerca y sus labios se rozaban al hablar. 

–¿Seguro?

–Es lo que hemos venido a hacer, ¿no?

–No tiene por qué ser hoy.

–No habrá más días –sentenció–. Y quiero que me folles.

–Por lo menos están claros los papeles. Me alegro.

–No es como si pudiera ser de otra manera. 

–No –admitió Chuck, y tras un momento, dijo–: Si esto es mi compensación…

–No.

–…porque no hace falta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así, tan imbécil en la vida y tan considerado en el sexo? ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? Sólo quería hacerlo, necesitaba que le quitara ese _algo_ que se le había formado en el estómago, que no era un nudo ni un vacío, era como un tornado o un agujero negro que le comía por dentro.

–Quiero hacerlo. Quiero decir, si tú quieres. No es como si te fuera a obligar a que me... ¿Sabes?

–No hará falta que me obligues.

Podrían haberse separado, porque es más fácil mantener una conversación cuando no se está a medio centímetro de la boca del otro, pero no se creían capaces de mirarse a la cara en ese momento. Había un enorme cartel de neón que parpadeaba con la palabra ‘incómodo’ sobre sus cabezas.

–Tendrás condones y, no sé, lubricante o algo, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Bien.

–Bien –repitió Chuck.

–Preferiría que no hubiera tanta luz.

Chuck accionó un interruptor junto al cabecero de la cama y se cerraron las cortinas, dejándolo todo en semioscuridad, y fueron capaces de separarse y mirarse entre las sombras.

–¿Así?

–Eso ha sido bastante impresionante.

–Ya.

Chuck se incorporó y buscó algo en el cajón de la mesilla, y Dan se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo porque, joder, estaba tan desnudo.

–Ahora se supone que debería… –e hizo un gesto un poco vago, pero Dan lo entendió a la perfección.

–No –dijo–. No, no, Dios, no.

Había límites, y los dedos de Chuck estaban fuera de ellos, y no había discusión. Lo que no dejaba de ser irónico, teniendo en cuenta lo que venía a continuación.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. Deja de hacer preguntas y pedir permiso, porque no lo estás poniendo más fácil. Hazlo. Hazlo y ya.

–Vale.

–¿Cómo debería…? ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

–Boca–abajo. 

–No has hecho esto antes, ¿no?

–No.

–Quiero decir con una tía.

–No.

–Yo tampoco.

A Chuck se le escapó una carcajada, que sonó muy extraña, muy fuera de lugar, pero rompió un poco la tensión.

–Ya lo supongo.

–No, quiero decir… Yo a ella.

–Ya.

–Pues… –y Chuck hizo un gesto que venía a significar ‘date la vuelta’. Y Dan se dio la vuelta. 

–Despacio, y con cuidado. 

–Ya he desvirgado a unas cuantas, tranquilo.

Y eso probablemente debería haberle ofendido, pero a estas alturas estaba de vuelta de todo.

Dan le sintió moverse en la cama, y oyó botes abriéndose y envoltorios rasgándose, y él cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se repitió en la cabeza ‘el dolor sólo está en mi mente’ hasta que las palabras se mezclaron y dejaron de tener sentido. Una mano fuerte elevó su cadera y le abrió las piernas, y algo resbaladizo y un poco frío se coló dentro de él.

–Ay, la hostia puta.

Chuck se rió.

–Eso sólo es mi pulgar.

–Te he dicho que…

–Me has dicho que no pidiera permiso –le cortó.

–Pero no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

–Humphrey, hago bien hasta lo que no sé hacer, así que déjame.

Dan iba a contestar algo como ‘¿por qué coño eres tan presuntuoso?’, pero tuvo que callarse y darle la razón, porque, Dios, le sentía moverse _ahí dentro_ , y le sentía con tanta claridad que casi podía verle. Y era definitivamente raro, pero raro no siempre es malo. 

Y esto no era malo. En absoluto. 

Se sentía diminuto de repente, y Chuck era enorme, gigantesco, como un coloso, y Dan estaba a su merced. Estaba descubriendo que eso no acababa de molestarle. No con Chuck, al menos, porque algo le decía que cuando estaba desnudo era menos despreciable que cuando estaba vestido. O puede que sólo fuera cuando estaba con él a solas.

–Esto funciona mucho mejor cuando prestas atención. 

–Estoy prestando atención.

–Estás pensando, y te he dicho que dejes de pensar.

–No puedo evitarlo, es algo que hacemos los seres… ¡Oh, joder!

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué has hecho?

–No estoy muy seguro. 

–Hazlo otra vez –y Chuck volvió a buscar ese punto y a presionar como lo había hecho antes–. Dios. Vale, eso está bien. En plan **muy** bien.

Y volvía a tener una erección y no sabía de dónde había salido.

–Esto va a salir mejor si tú te lo pasas bien, así que dime qué quieres que te haga.

–No vas del todo mal.

–Humphrey, no bromeo. Ahora voy a empezar en serio, y va a ser un poco más incómodo que sólo dos dedos.

–Bueno Chuck, no te flipes, te la he visto y ¡aah, joder! –Chuck había vuelto a presionar en ese punto, y él tuvo que hundir la cara en el colchón.

Chuck no pudo evitar reírse. 

–¿Qué hago?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué te gusta que te hagan?

–Y yo qué coño sé. Muérdeme –contestó Dan sin pensar.

–¿Dónde?

–Donde sea. 

–Vale –y sonó muy peligroso. Dan sintió sus dedos salir, y a Chuck apoyándose sobre él, el pecho contra su espalda, y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro un segundo–. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Joder, no es el momento de hacer esa pregunta, a estas alturas. Tendrías que habérmelo preguntado antes de hacerme entrar en la limusina. Y te habría dicho que no.

–Pero, ahora mismo, ¿estás seguro?

–Sí.

–Vale –volvió a decir. La mano en su cadera se hizo más fuerte mientras buscaba su cuello con los dientes, y le sintió deslizándose en él muy lento pero sin dificultad. Y él, si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de sentir cada uno de sus nervios y sus músculos en tensión, y la piel de su espalda contra la piel caliente de Chuck, y la marca que habían dejado los dientes en su cuello, que ahora buscaban su hombro y más tarde morderían su espalda a la altura del omóplato. Y le sentía dentro, totalmente dentro. Pero no había dolor. No dolor como él lo concebía, al menos. Era un pulso caliente que le recorría la espalda, y la sensación de no ser lo suficientemente grande.

Pero cuando volvía a salir quería decirle “no, no, no te vayas ahora”, y entonces volvía a entrar, y le abría como la primera vez, entrando aún más profundo, y Dan sentía como todo él se extendía, y a la vez se comprimía para dejar sitio a Chuck, que se clavaba dentro de él y amenazaba con partirle en dos. 

Chuck respiró en su oído.

–No estás hablando, ¿eso es bueno?

–Es bueno –contestó Dan jadeando–, es muy bueno, es… –se oprimió más contra él y arqueó la espalda, ahogando un ‘joder’ contra la almohada. 

Así que Chuck dejó de andar con cuidado, aumentó el ritmo y empezó a hacer lo que sabía, a follarle sin compasión, a hacerle gritar y vaciarle hasta que lo único que quedara dentro de su cerebro fuera Chuck.

–Chuck, Chuck… joder.

Y el tiempo dejó de contarse en segundos y se contó en embestidas y en gruñidos, en medias palabras jadeadas y en gemidos, y Dan no sabía si llevaban así un minuto o diez o toda la eternidad cuando Chuck se incorporó y le llevó consigo, sentándole sobre sus piernas, y hundió la cara en su cuello y lo besó y lo mordió y lo volvió a besar. Y simplemente se quedó ahí, dentro de Dan, llenándole, mientras pasaba una mano por su abdomen húmedo de sudor y buscaba su erección para aliviarla. 

Dan volvió a decir algo sin sentido, algo que sonaba a declaración de amor en algún idioma inventado y que venía a significar “nunca dejes de hacerme esto”, pero se pronunciaba:

–Jo(dios–ah)der. Joder.

Y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Chuck, dándole acceso a su cuello. Él le arañaba la piel del hombro con los dientes mientras le masturbaba y seguía tan dentro de él que Dan aún no sabía cómo seguía de una sola pieza. Y estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y sabía que no lo aguantaría mucho tiempo más, así que tomó la mano de Chuck en la suya para marcarle el ritmo y empezó a mover la cadera. Despacio primero, hasta que se acostumbró a tener el control, a ser él el que decidía cómo y cuándo. Más rápido entonces, cuando la otra mano de Chuck trepó hasta su cuello, justo debajo de su mandíbula, y él se rió en su oído. Chuck elevó la cadera para volver a clavarse en él, y Dan le volvió a deslizar acompasadamente hacia fuera, sólo para volver a hundirle con más fuerza. Y sólo entonces Chuck empezó a jadear y a gruñir en su oído, y era grave y primario, y un poco roto, y a Dan se le puso la carne de gallina y perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

Estaba follándose a Chuck y dejando que él le follara, y todo se mezclaba un poco en ese choque de cuerpos calientes e intercambio de gemidos en el que no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Y Chuck no tardó en empujarle contra el colchón para ponerle a cuatro patas, y se aferraba a su cadera mientras le embestía sin piedad, largo y profundo y rápido y un poco maníaco, y no dejaba de masturbarle. El calor le recorría el cuerpo en oleadas, le subía por la espalda como una ola de lava ardiendo, y volvía a bajar dejándole helado y con la piel de gallina. Dan fue incapaz de soportarlo y se corrió con una descarga lenta y agotadora y un quejido, y sucumbió bajo el peso de Chuck derrumbándose sobre él, hundido dentro de él hasta la boca del estómago.

–Joder, Humphrey.

Chuck salió y se dejó caer en la cama a su lado, hombro con hombro y jadeantes, cubiertos de una mezcla de sudor y saliva y lubricante. Y radiantes, con las endorfinas nublando su vista y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Y, de repente, cientos de alarmas resonaron en su cabeza. 

( _Dios, ¿qué haces, qué haces? ¿Quéhashecho,estásloco?_ )

Dan se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, que estaba desperdigada por el suelo de toda la suite, como en las películas. 

–¿Qué haces?

–Tengo que irme.

Chuck no opuso mucha resistencia. Dan se comenzó a vestir de espaldas a él, con tanta prisa que se lo ponía todo del revés, y cuando se atrevió a mirar otra vez en su dirección (y no le miró a los ojos, se limitó a dirigir la vista hacia el espacio general que ocupaba en la habitación) él ya llevaba una bata de seda y una copa de whisky en la mano. Y a Dan le pareció todo tan sórdido que estuvo a punto de gritar.

–Tienes mucha prisa –dijo, y había un tono de fondo entre divertido y mordaz.

–Sí.

–¿No quieres ducharte? Porque ha sido todo un poco…

Pringoso, esa era la palabra. Pringoso y sudoroso y excitante y genial y, joder, demasiado jodidamente incómodo.

–No.

Se subió los pantalones y buscó sus zapatos. Necesitaba salir de allí.

–Detrás del sofá.

–¿Qué?

–Tus zapatos. 

–Ah. Gracias.

Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá para ponérselos, y un latigazo le recorrió la espalda y le hizo pegar un respingo y apretar la mandíbula.

–¿Duele?

Y casi (casi) había sonado a preocupación de verdad. Teñida de sorna.

–No.

No era mentira, no dolía. Era más bien una quemazón, un calor intenso y casi cáustico. Y la horrible sensación de que estaba vacío.

Cogió la camisa del uniforme del suelo y hasta que no la tenía medio abrochada no se dio cuenta de que no era la suya. Era más grande y no olía a café ni al detergente para ropa de los Humphrey y su falso frescor primaveral, ni conservaba el olor a gofres que siempre flotaba en su casa y se impregnaba en todos los tejidos. Olía a Chuck y a su perfume sutil pero intenso y a hombre muy de verdad. Y eso era terrible, porque Dan sabía que esa era parte de su magia, que funcionaba mejor en las distancias cortas, ese olor a caro y prohibido era lo que le intoxicaba. Sólo saldría de ahí con algo de dignidad si no volvía a acercarse a Chuck. O si él no volvía a hablar o a mirarle o a simplemente estar ahí donde Dan pudiera verle.

–Esta es la tuya –se justificó ante Chuck cuando volvió a quitársela. Él miró al suelo a sus pies y levantó otra camisa amarilla, y a Dan no le quedó más remedio que ir a buscarla. Chuck no se movió ni un paso.

Dan se puso la suya bajo el intenso escrutinio de los oscuros ojos marrones.

–¿Mi corbata?

Chuck la rescató de encima de una lámpara y se la pasó, y Dan simplemente se la metió en el bolsillo.

–No deberías tratar así una corbata de Brooks Brothers.

Dan ni se molestó en contestar. Cogió todo lo que le faltaba, desperdigado de una esquina a otra de la habitación, y fue hacia la puerta. Se paró con la mano en el pomo, buscando algo que decir. Algo tajante con lo que salvar un poco el orgullo, algo que no dejara opción a pensar que esa situación se iba a repetir. Chuck se le adelantó:

–Si esperas que te dé un beso de buenas noches… –se rió.

Dan se removió incómodo. Incómodo y molesto y un poco cabreado, porque Chuck volvía a ser el mismo imbécil prepotente de siempre y, Dios, odiaba que le hiciera eso.

–No estaba… No… Da igual.

Se dio la vuelta y giró el pomo con impaciencia. Sólo quería salir de allí y llegar a su casa y darse una ducha y meterse a la cama a releer _Rebelión en la granja_ tapado con la manta hasta las orejas, y no volverse a acordar de esta tarde en toda su vida, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Pero la puerta no se abría, y estaba considerando seriamente saltar desde el balcón.

–Está el cerrojo echado –intervino Chuck, y su voz sonó un poco burlona cuando se acercó a abrirlo. 

Y puede que fuera el brazo que se coló bajo el suyo, o el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda, más cerca de lo necesario, o el susurro de su voz manchada de whisky, o que simplemente era Chuck Bass y eso era lo que hacía, pero Dan se dio la vuelta casi sin pensarlo, y se encontró atrapado entre Chuck y una puerta cerrada. Y si le preguntas a cualquiera de los dos dirá que él no fue, que fue el otro el que obligó a Dan a poner esa mano en el cuello de Chuck, y a Chuck a empujar con su cuerpo a Dan contra la puerta, y no fue él, fue siempre el otro el que cerró la distancia entre sus labios e hizo que Dan gimiera otra vez cuando Chuck forzó su lengua en su boca y él la aceptó, y la acarició con la suya sin ninguna delicadeza, con hambre y con la necesidad de los que saben que echarán de menos el calor de sus cuerpos en cuanto se separen.

Entonces se oyó el clic del cerrojo. Chuck accionó el pomo y se abrió una pequeña rendija en la puerta, y antes de que se diera cuenta Dan se encontró en el pasillo.

–No ha estado mal. La próxima vez podemos saltarnos la conversación incómoda y pasar directamente al sexo –sonrió Chuck engreído, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

–No habrá próxima vez –replicó, esperando que pudiera oírle.

Pero sabía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo.


End file.
